Till Death Do Us Part
by ArkreonBlade
Summary: ONE-SHOT R27 There was once a time, in a time so long ago, that lived two special people, a prince and a peasant. This is the story of their love. A bond that will never break till death do them part. (Not technically dead, y'know, plot bunnies everywhere and jazz. What's funny is that this is actually my ng Homework. More explained in story)


HEY GUYS! PLOT BUNNIES EVERYWHERE IN MY MIND! This is actually my Fig. Lang. HW/Project, and we were supposed to write things like similes based on an object. I took it a step further and asked my teacher if I can write a story with the similes and metaphors and jazz. If you find this format weird, then I'm sorry. This is the exact paper, no revisions!

I DO NOT OWN KHR

Pairing: R27 (meaning, RebornxTsuna) By the way, Tsuna is named Caelum in this story because I don't want the teacher to misread his name.

Rated: T

Now let's get started~

* * *

**(You guys can skip this)**

ArkreonBlade

Per 1

Simile

~~ He walked gracefully like a swan

Metaphor

~~ The prince had wide brown eyes that carried innocence, and it sucked people in when he spoke with charisma.

~~ His eyes were the black abyss that sucked people in.

~~ Blinking lights that were fireflies in the night sky

~~ People were amazed at their extraordinary skills in decoration, for people found themselves in a pool of wealth and fairy tales.

~~"My love, remember you are my moon and my stars.

You are my fire in the winter….

You are my everything.

I love you."

~~ Caelum yelled, his eyes the size of saucers

Personification

~~ Then suddenly, a shot ran through the air, a bullet flying to one of the figures. It ran straight past the man's heart, imbedding itself into the center. Blood splattered the grass, and a cold body fell to the ground.

Alliteration

~~ Reborn pulled the prince into a hug and then twirled them on their toes that were touching the teal like grass.

Onomatopoeia

~~"Oh how much I would like to see this every day." Caelum whispered. He twirled in the moon light, not even noticing the presence in front of him.

*CRASH*

"O-ow…. A-Are you alright mister?" Caelum asked standing and rubbing his bum to soothe the pain. The prince reached out his hand to help the man up.

~~*BANG!*

Another gunshot ran through the air, and Caelum felt something pierce him through his heart. It made a hole that would never be filled again without Reborn's love. Caelum slightly smiled before everything went black.

~~ After he packed up, he slung the straps over his shoulder and left. But he didn't notice someone was running straight to the door.

*CRASH*

The girl ran into the male teen and dropped her things along with the male.

Idiom

~~"We're all on the same boat, Caelum. The kingdom may not know about this, but they will understand. Everybody will, even me, No-good Caelum."

Hyperbole

~~ There were large buildings that reached the clouds.

~~ Reborn's loud, rough voice shook the trees and scared the birds

Allusion

~~ Their love was like Romeo and Juliet. Their love was cut short, but it made a big impact to the world, even if they didn't show their love for each other at all until that last scene.

Irony

~~"Tch. Y-You told me you would protect me with your life, and here you are now, lying cold on your own warm blood." Caelum wailed.

Symbolism

~~ Immediately, Caelum looked at the figure of the murderers and saw his vision go red.

~~However, when a serious event happens to his family or to his people, the eyes carry a fire that held pure rage which causes to scare everybody in his path.

* * *

**(STOP RIGHT HERE AND READ!)**

Story:

There was once a time, in a time so long ago, that lived two special people, a prince and a peasant. This is the story of their love.

The prince had brown, spikey hair that defied gravity and is soft to the touch. The prince had wide brown eyes that carried innocence, and it sucked people in when he spoke with charisma. However, when a serious event happens to his family or to his people, the eyes carry a fire that held pure rage which causes to scare everybody in his path. He wore a white suit with an orange cape that held the symbol of the kingdom. Everybody adores him, and respects his wishes and reasons. He resembles the first king, his late father, in so many ways, such as the style of their hair and the way they control the Sky kingdom. He is the sky that embraces all, and his name is Caelum Cielo, which is Italian for Night Sky.

But the peasant is different.

**He** was poor, and no matter how hard **he** tries, **he** can never get enough for **himself**. Every person in the kingdom left him alone to his own devices, making him cold to everybody. He thought that no one cared, so he became cold. Though, young women swoon over his looks. The peasant had black spikey hair that didn't go all over the place and curly sideburns. He wore a suit inherited from his father, along with a black fedora with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. His eyes were the black abyss that sucked people in. He walked gracefully like a swan, shocking everybody. He knew how to fight too, having extraordinary levels of all around fighting. He knew how to use guns and knew how to use his fists. This again shocked everybody. They thought that he would trip or stumble over his own two feet, but they didn't know one fact.

He was an heir to a royal family, but he was kicked out of the family for "assassinating" his father.

His name used to be Leone Stight…

But now it's Reborn.

* * *

Year 1:

The prince, Caelum Cielo, looked left and right from the bushes. Caelum smiled, no guards were around. Taking a sneaky right turn, Caelum walked out of the gates of the kingdom, getting out of his crouching position. Sighing in relief for not getting caught, Caelum put on a disguise. Instead of spikey brown hair, the hair was straight and long, reaching the back of his knees and he wore a salmon orange dress. While it is embarrassing, Caelum admitted that he looked like a girl. That was the whole point anyway.

Skipping at every step, Caelum looked around the city town square. Large crowds of people were huddled, gossiping or just trying to keep warm from the cold summer breeze. There were large buildings that reached the clouds and blinking lights that were fireflies in the night sky. No matter how many times Caelum sneaked out of the town square, he was amazed to no end. The lights even rivaled the stars that shone during the Celestial Ball!

"Oh how much I would like to see this every day." Caelum whispered. He twirled in the moon light, not even noticing the presence in front of him.

*CRASH*

"O-ow…. A-Are you alright mister?" Caelum asked standing and rubbing his bum to soothe the pain. The prince reached out his hand to help the man up.

The man never accepted the hand.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for crashing into you, Miss. Have a nice evening." The man briskly walked away, seeming to have something important to do.

Caelum looked at the man confused, but shook his head. If he didn't go back to the castle right now, Caelum would be in big trouble.

* * *

Year 2:

Reborn sighed. There was nothing to do today and he was bored. Bouncing a gun in his hand, Reborn turned and paced on the dirt floor. Reborn's eyebrows narrowed. His mind kept going back to the girl he ran into months ago.

Someone helped him for the first time after 10 years of being kicked out. The act stuck in his mind for months, and it wasn't helping his sleep. She was pretty too, long brown hair and big doe eyes. Pink plump lips and a cute little button nose. Her body was nice, a semi hourglasses figure. What confused him, however, was how she was flat chested. She looked around 20 years old, but she had no breast. Unless she was a…

"She's a boy… Huh."

Reborn stopped moving, his face blank. The raven haired man grimaced after a minute or two. So he was thinking about a boy. A. Boy. This wasn't like him at all. In fact, he never thought about anybody in general.

"Maybe I should go on a walk, clear my mind and think about life." Reborn nodded, taking his suit jacket from a trashy coat hanger and his fedora. He looked at his "house" before leaving. The "house" was more like a shack, a 20 feet tall building. The 20 year old man shook his head. Better not think about this.

He walked out of the shack and went to the park.

When he got there, his mind was already cleared and empty. Sighing in relief, Reborn sat down on the bench and tilted his fedora to cover his eyes. He closed his eyes, and took a minute or two to sleep.

"Sir, are you awake? If you are, do you mind scooting over?" a kind voice asked.

Annoyingly opening his eyes, Reborn turned to the figure. Her brown hair was tied up in a high pony-tail and she had side bangs, framing her face. The brown haired woman had large, brown doe eyes and plump lips. She wore a cream colored dress that draped over her body and a white bow around her waist. Her shoes were white sandals with pumps. She looked all too familiar, and Reborn knew exactly who it was.

Gathering his very little knowledge, Reborn spoke confidently, "You are Caelum Cielo, the prince of the Sky kingdom, are you not?"

The "girl's" eyes widened before going down to a soft glare. "How did you figure out? Are you an assassin that wants to kill me?" The prince crossed his arms before again, glaring at the man.

Reborn looked back at Caelum before standing up to face his body to him. "The last time I saw you, I noticed that you ran into the direction to the castle. Also, you are very flat chested for a 20 year old woman."

Caelum's eyes widened again before smiling softly. "So my disguise didn't work. Congratulations, Reborn, you have figured this out before anybody can."

Hearing the prince say his name, Reborn narrowed his eyes. How did the prince know about his name? Why does he know his name?

As if reading his thoughts, Caelum said, "I noticed that there was one person that lived on the streets, and usually, nobody does in this kingdom. I supply everybody of their needs until they don't need me to do so anymore. I researched about you and I found that you used to be in the Sun kingdom before getting kicked out for "assassinating" your father." Caelum had a look of understanding in his eyes before sitting on the bench. Caelum patted the seat next to him, inviting the poor man to sit next to him.

Reborn sat down on the bench, as if something was controlling him.

"Now, Reborn, tell me everything." Caelum asked his voice soft yet demanding. Reborn did as he was told, and talked his heart out.

There was this immediate bond that happened between the two when Reborn spoke.

* * *

Year 3:

Months pass, and Reborn and Caelum happened to meet up with each other every week. They talked about their doings, although Caelum was the only one really talking. From time to time, Reborn spoke about his day and what he was currently feeling. Their bond had gone stronger, becoming best friends.

One day, Caelum spoke about the Celestial Ball that was coming up.

"Please Reborn! Come to the Ball!" Caelum pleaded, his voice becoming an octave higher to annoy the man.

"No, Caelum. I am not going to the Ball. There are too many people there and I don't like crowds." Reborn growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"B-But please! Reborn!" Caelum pleaded harder, putting on the infamous puppy eyes.

Reborn tried to avert his gaze, but it was too late. No matter what he does, Reborn can never say no to those eyes.

"Fine, only if we wear masks."

"Yay! Of course Reborn, we always wear masks. Well, the Ball is next week on Monday. Wear whatever you want." Caelum smiled, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I'll keep that in mind, Caelum. Now, don't you have work to do?" Reborn smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing the prince's eyes widened made his day.

"You're right, Reborn! Why didn't you tell me, like, ah! Ten minutes ago?" Caelum yelled, his eyes the size of saucers, his arms waving around. "Anyway, see you later Reborn!" Caelum smiled and waved his friend goodbye before running off.

Reborn lazily waved back to his friend before settling the hand back down. Reborn's eyes glistened for a moment before a sad smile came to his face.

"I kind of feel stupid for loving him."

The raven haired man put his hands in his pockets and started walking home.

Next Monday came by and Reborn was in front of the castle gates. Reborn wore a black mask with the usual clothing, but he had a white flower in between the yellow band of ribbon and the hat.

People bustled by, pushing and shoving to be the first to see the castle's grand decorations. The Sky kingdom was known for their wealth and their amazing ability in all arts. May it be the art of cooking or the art of killing, though there are barely any murders in the kingdom, the kingdom did it with skill. People were amazed at their extraordinary skills in decoration, for people found themselves in a pool of wealth and fairy tales.

When Reborn entered the gates, he quickly ran from the horde of people and went through the shortcut that Caelum showed him before.

Walls of roses filled his gaze as Reborn walked through the maze. Each step became slower as he reached the entrance. Then, the steps went to a stop, Reborn's eyes focusing on one thing, or figure. There was Caelum, full out with a white suit. His shoulders were covered by a cape and his hair was more styled than before. Caelum was sitting on a fountain, his knees to his chest. Reborn heard the prince sob in his knees, and it made Reborn's heart clench. Why was his friend acting this way?

"I know it's time father. I know that… that I have to leave the world so soon, just like you. All I regret is not saying my true feelings… to him." Caelum lifted his head, his eyes red from the crying, and his mouth was in a frown, a frown that Reborn didn't like.

"Why do all the rulers of the Sky kingdom have to leave the world so soon? Is it the burden they feel? O-Or is it the pain they have to suffer to keep a happy face for the people? Why, father, why do we have to end up dying so young? You died just after my 10th birthday, and now here I have to die at the age of 21. Why…?" Caelum wailed, his voice wavering. He pounded the fountain until his hand started bleeding.

"And I don't even know how I'll be killed." Caelum smiled sadly, his eyes looking at the orange mask next to him.

Reborn had enough and had come out of his hiding spot behind the bushes, shocking the prince.

"R-Reborn?! W-What are you doing here!? I thought you were at the castle's halls, or-or would never show up!" Caelum asked his blood shot eyes wide.

Reborn glared at Caelum. "What do you mean, "I don't even know how I'll be killed"? What do you mean an early death?" Reborn's loud, rough voice shook the trees and scared the birds. Caelum cried harder, making Reborn regret what he did. Reborn quickly walked over and hugged the crying figure. "I'm sorry; just tell me what's happening." Reborn whispered rubbing the brunette's back soothingly.

Caelum nodded and explained.

"Many centuries ago, my ancestors were cursed by a rivaling kingdom. All the rulers of the Sky kingdom were to die at an early age, ranging from nine years old to thirty-five years old. The rivaling family said that they would make our kingdom die out, meaning they'll kill us. You won't understand Reborn; nothing in your life was like this." Caelum shook his head, whimpering.

"Caelum, you do know that you're no-good, right?" Reborn whispered faintly. Reborn clenched the cape, crying silently to himself.

"What?" Caelum looked at Reborn confusingly, his body shaking. "What do you mean?"

"We're all on the same boat, Caelum. The kingdom may not know about this, but they will understand. Everybody will, even me, No-good Caelum." Reborn said quietly, his eyes black eyes meeting Caelum's chocolate brown orbs. He smirked faintly before standing up and pulling Caelum to his feet. "But the kingdom won't like it if you live your final moments like this."

And so Reborn swatted off the invisible dust of Caelum's cape and pushed him to the kingdom, but Caelum didn't move. Caelum's feet were glued to the ground.

"C-Can I spend my last moments with you Reborn?" Caelum asked warily, his blood-shot eyes looking up to the taller man. And for the first time of being friends with Reborn, Caelum saw his smile.

"I'll protect you from anything, No-good Caelum, with my life." Reborn pulled the prince into a hug and then twirled them on their toes that were touching the teal like grass.

They spun around for many minutes, the brunette circling his arms around the taller man's neck, the other with his arms around the brunette's waist.

Then suddenly, a shot ran through the air, a bullet flying to one of the figures. It ran straight past the man's heart, imbedding itself into the center. Blood splattered the grass, and a cold body fell to the ground.

Immediately, Caelum looked at the figure of the murderers and saw his vision go red. The murderers were two teens that looked around 16. Under the soft moonlight, Caelum saw that they had pink hair that reached their waist and black cloaks to cover their figure. Before he could move though, they disappeared.

Caelum looked at the dead body before him, and he fell on his knees. Why did he not move to save Reborn? Why?

"Tch. Y-You told me you would protect me with your life, and here you are now, lying cold on your own warm blood." Caelum wailed. Caelum quietly held in a sob, clutching his friend, his love, tightly. His mouth quivered slightly when he said his own last words.

"My love, remember you are my moon and my stars.

You are my fire in the winter….

You are my everything.

I love you."

*BANG!*

Another gunshot ran through the air, and Caelum felt something pierce him through his heart. It made a hole that would never be filled again without Reborn's love. Caelum slightly smiled before everything went black.

* * *

"Their love was like Romeo and Juliet. Their love was cut short, but it made a big impact to the world, even if they didn't show their love for each other at all until that last scene. Now class, I want you to write a 2,000 word report about this story and turn it in to me by Wednesday. Class dismissed." The teacher spoke loudly through the college classroom. He wrote the assignment on the board and left.

After the college students wrote their assignments, sounds of chairs screeching on the floor was heard. Opinions of the story were heard among the students. Some thought that the story was stupid and wasn't sad, but the other students opposed the opinion by saying how they felt and the impact it had on them.

There were two students however that weren't participating in any of the arguments.

One of them was hurriedly packing up her notes and pencils into her backpack. She had long brown hair that was currently tied up into a pony tail, and brown eyes that were chocolate brown. She wore a blue hoodie that was too big for her and skinny jeans. Her shoes were flats and she wore black geeky glasses. She pulled up her backpack and rushed out of the classroom.

The other was a raven haired teen. He had spikey black hair and narrow black eyes. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and dark gray jeans. He wore a pair of back converse. After he packed up, he slung the straps over his shoulder and left. But he didn't notice someone was running straight to the door.

*CRASH*

The girl ran into the male teen and dropped her things along with the male.

"Hie! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry!" The girl apologized, pushing up her glasses. She started picking both of their things and handed the male his things. "I need to go! I'm sorry again, sir!"

And the girl ran out of the door.

The teen boy looked down and saw a white phone with orange edges mixed in with his things. "She forgot her phone. I guess I'll give it to her tomorrow." A low baritone voice whispered. Shrugging his shoulders, he left the classroom.

On the phone, there was a name written on the back.

In messy handwriting, one that wouldn't belong to a girl was the name Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

NOTE

Please keep in mind that the girl's name is Japanese, so it will be pronounced differently. Also, there is homosexuality in this story. If you don't feel comfortable, please just read the list of figurative language.

Thank you,

ARKREONBLADE (NOT LETTING YOU GUYS READ MY REAL NAME THOUGH! HAH! HAHA)! =D  
(I should put this note at the top, huh? I should. Meh, it's 12:13 AM right now as I am typing this, so I'mma not do that. Me will do later.)

* * *

**Heyo guys. (hey it's 12:14 AM now!) If you want me to continue this with one more chapter, then I'll gladly do so. I have another plot bunny and it's getting ferocious (12 : 15 AM!).**

**Welp, nighty night guys! Sorry for mistakes! Very tired! (Speaking of which, its 12:17 AM!)  
**

**ArkreonBlade (12:16 AM!)**


End file.
